


On Jagged Shores

by darklavender



Series: A Man Has Many [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Despair, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklavender/pseuds/darklavender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can hear her through the thrashing waves and swirling storm - she calls the name of man who lives no longer. But it is a name he will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Jagged Shores

**Author's Note:**

> A small Jaqen H'ghar/Original Female character drabble.

The woman’s toes clench and grip desperately upon the slick stone beneath her feet. Screams, desperate and useless, are swallowed by thunderous waves of grey as they slam violently against the rocks surrounding the Lorathian shoreline. The man watches her from the deck, jolts of regret, hesitancy, and panic course through his restless legs, up to his heart that beats heavily against his ribcage. He can’t go back. By all the gods of every man, he wants to. But his oath had been sworn; his vow had been spoken. And as he watches her fall apart in the distance, her knees bloody as she falls down onto the jagged stone surface beneath her, he can almost hear her scream a name into the salty sea air. But it is a name he no longer knows; the name of a man she can no longer love.


End file.
